The Deadly Song
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Katie lost her family when she was young and has been living with the Ghost crew for 1 month. She suddenly develops a talent that is a gift and curse. How will she use it?
1. Chapter 1

Katie POV.

I sat on the roof of the Ghost as I watched Kanan train Ezra. At first, I thought it was funny that Ezra was a Jedi but that was before I found out that I was just like him. I had been with the Ghost crew for about a month and I still didn't trust them, well apart from Sabine, Kanan, Ezra and Hera. Hera Syndulla was like the mother I never had. Sabine was my roommate and we were both artists… of sorts. Sabine was more into physically painting whereas I was more into designing outfits and making them. Zeb and Chopper didn't like me at all and were constantly pranking me or making fun of me. It got so bad that I didn't eat for 2 weeks. Now, how to explain Ezra Bridger. He was the cutest boy in the world. He was always protecting me and complimenting me.

"Katie! Are you taking part in this training session or should I just forget it?" shouted an exasperated voice. I jumped and fell down the hatch that I was sat near.

I screamed as I felt my leg snap on a ladder rung. I yelped as my body finally hit the ground. I held back tears as I tried to move my leg but that just resulted in me almost losing consciousness. As I started to close my eyes I felt a strong hand grip mine and I suddenly felt a warm and tingly sensation in my leg. Assisted by someone…Ezra! I could feel him so clearly now! I slowly lifted my head to see him healing my leg. I could sense how weak he was so I placed my hand on his arm and let the Force flow from me to him. I started to go light headed as I used more and more of my power. My hand slowly slipped off of his as my head lolled back. I felt his arm around my shoulder but soon that too slipped off and we both fell towards the floor…

Kanan POV.

I saw Ezra trying to heal Katie but he wasn't strong enough. I was about to help when she did something amazing. She placed her hand on his arm and suddenly the process speeded up. I realised that she was channelling the Force to him! She suddenly fell back form Ezra's grasp but he caught her. Unfortunately he too collapsed and I ran towards them and caught them before they hit the floor.

"Hera! Get the med-bay ready! Katie and Ezra have collapsed!" I yelled as I raced towards said destination.

I gently placed them on separate beds and watched as Hera worked her magic…

Katie POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kanan asleep in the chair next to me.

"K-Kanan?" I asked weakly.

His head shot up and he immediately placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Katie… how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Okay… where's Ezra?" I replied.

I started to panic when I realised that he wasn't here. Kanan pointed to the next room. I slowly got out of bed but almost fell because of my leg. He handed me a pair of crutches. I took them and hobbled out of the med-bay and into the room next door. The door hissed open and revealed my worst nightmare. I gasped as I saw how deathly pale he was. I sat next to him and held his hand. I looked at his vitals and they were dropping rapidly. A silent tear rolled down my face. As it landed on his face a voice came into my head.

"Do not fear me, dear child. I am here to help you. You have a talent. A talent that can be a gift and a curse. Your voice is so powerful that it can kill people. Dear Ezra here is your first victim. To avoid this situation you are to never sing again. You sung a song for Ezra yesterday and this is the consequence. To restore Ezra to full health, you must promise to never sing to someone unless it is your enemy."

"How will I train? You must grant my family immunity to my voice so that I can explain it to them. Only then will I agree to your request."

There was a pause and then he answered.

"As you wish. You must show your family immediately…"

His voice slowly faded from my mind. I saw Ezra move his hand and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Katie? What's going on?" he asked.

"I will explain soon. First we need to get you out of bed and outside." I replied.

"Katie… your voice its different… why?" he asked, fright laced into his voice.

"I will explain soon, I promise. Will you call everyone to meet me outside?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and I gave him a small smile. I made my way outside and sought out a lothcat. I picked it up and carried it back to the Ghost. Everyone was there and was looking at me with curiosity.

"Okay… You must promise me that you won't freak about what I'm about to show you…okay?" I asked nervously.

They all nodded and I faced the lothcat. It looked at me curiously and I began to sing,

 _My enemy,_

 _You have brought this upon you,_

 _Your death is eminent,_

 _No matter what you do…_

The lothcat suddenly dropped dead on the plains and I turned around slowly to face my family. There jaws had dropped and they were staring at me as I walked towards them.

"Don't worry… this won't affect you. You are immune but everyone else that can hear me will perish… please… don't be scared… I won't hurt you…" I begged.

Ezra slowly came towards me and took my hands in his. He looked me straight in the eyes. I blushed and my breath got caught in my throat when I realised how close we were.

"I will never be scared of you, my love…" he breathed as he leaned in and our lips locked together.


	2. Chapter 2-Mute

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reading my story… I didn't expect such a huge response in 24 hours!**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing apart from Katie, the plot and her songs.**

 _Italics= dream or telepathy._

 **~Anisokalover125.**

 _I sat in my old house surrounded by Stormtroopers but instead of shooting me, they dropped dead in front of me. I gasped as a bright light appeared in front of me._

" _My dear Katie. I was wrong about your power. No one is safe anymore. Even the slightest word will kill your listeners. You are to never speak in front of your allies and family…"_

 _I felt tears stream down my face as the light disappeared._

I sat up in bed as I wiped the tears from my face. I slowly climbed down from my bunk, careful not to wake Sabine, and snuck out of the door. I walked to Ezra's room and climbed up to his bunk and shuck him awake. His electric blue eyes soon found mine and they sparkled as he sat up and pulled me towards him.

"Hey… what's wrong, honey?" he whispered softly.

" _I can't speak, it would kill you. I'm too dangerous." I said telepathically._

I felt a tear escape my eye but Ezra wiped it before it fell down my cheek. He gave me a sad smile as he took my hand.

"I don't care how dangerous you are. You are my dangerous woman." He whispered.

I smiled as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"If you love birds are done, Kanan and Hera are in the Common Room." Announced an aggravated voice.

I glared at Zeb as I jumped down from the bed.

" _You idiot. You stink and need a taste of reality."_

I heard Ezra muffle a laugh as he whispered what I said to Zeb and why I couldn't say it myself. He growled when Ezra finished.

" _Touch me and I will speak!"_

Ezra translated and Zeb immediately shrunk back into his bed. I smirked as we made our way to the Common Room.

"Hey Kanan! Hey Hera!" chirped Ezra.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden happiness. He shrugged as we sat down.

"Hey, you two. What do you want to eat?" Kanan asked.

" _Space waffles, please."_

"Two space waffles please." Ezra replied.

"Katie… what do you want?"

"I just told you, Kanan. Katie can't speak because of her power. It's too powerful for even us to be immune to it. As I am the only one to have a connection to her, we can talk telepathically, like you and I can." Ezra replied.

Kanan looked at me with awe as he took the space waffles out of the cupboard. We ate in silence as everyone slowly came in. Ezra explained to everyone the situation and they all took it better than I thought they would. We were soon told that there was a supply run that needed to be done. I was to go with Ezra so that he can speak for me. We walked, hand in hand, towards the market and started to gather supplies. Half way through we heard screaming. We raced towards the sound and saw our crew fighting Stormtroopers. I looked at Ezra and spoke to him,

" _Get them away from the bucket-heads and tell them to cover their ears. I'll make sure there is no-one left here. If you see anyone tell them to cover their ears too!"_

He nodded as we took off in different directions. I found multiple people hiding and mimed putting my hands over my ears. They reluctantly copied me and I smiled when they did. When we were sure that everyone was safe I looked towards the crew and they smiled as they placed their hands over their ears. I turned towards the confused Stormtroopers as I drew in a deep breath and I began to sing,

"You evil people,

You killed my loved ones.

You killed them with no mercy,

Yet I have made new bonds.

Your murders will end,

Your killings will stop.

Each of you will realise,

That it is your turn to drop.

When you are all gone,

No-one will commit a sin.

It doesn't matter what you do,

We will always win!"

The bucket-heads suddenly dropped to the floor and I was left gasping for breath. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms envelop me in a hug and I heard laughter and cheers. I turned to see a crowd of people clapping and cheering at me. I basked in the glory of winning a battle. Many families came and thanked me for saving them and their children. I nodded my head in understanding and hugged each and every one of them. At that moment I felt invincible. I couldn't remember much after that. I remember being pulled away from my family and into the crowd of people. For a fleeting moment I felt like I belonged. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me towards them. As I broke through the crowd I was met by a surviving Stormtrooper. He must have been a straggler and survived my attack. I walked towards him and stood next to his ear. As he stared at me I whispered,

"Die…"

He immediately dropped to the floor and I smirked as I kicked his body out of sight. I felt someone staring at me from behind and I whipped around to see my boyfriend, Ezra, standing behind me. I grinned as he walked towards me. I looked at Ezra and suddenly it felt like it was just us. I felt his hands cup my face and then I felt his lips on mine. We shared a precious moment that we would remember forever. It was perfect.

That was until the blaster went off and my whole world went black…

 **This took a lot of work! Especially the song!**

 **Please, please, please review. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Bye for now.**

 **~Anisokalover125**


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbye my brother

**Hi everyone! Another massive surprise! I have never had this much of a response for a story in 4 days! Thank you so much! Now, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing apart from Katie, Kyle, the plot and their songs.**

 _Italics= telepathy._

 **~Anisokalover125**

Katie POV.

I groaned as I slowly opened eyes. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I looked to my left and saw a Stormtrooper lay on the floor. My eyes widened when I realised that he had been in the room when I woke up. He must have heard me groan. I sighed as I assessed my situation. I glared at the door when I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be escaping from here anytime soon. I felt a presence probing mine and I carefully probed it back. It gushed with relief and I gasped when I realised who it was. I thought that my family were shot down by Stormtroopers. If you were me you would think so too if you saw it like I did. But the presence next door suggests otherwise. I gently asked if we could connect and they immediately let me in. I decided to try telepathy.

" _Hello… what is your name?"_

" _Hi! My name is Kyle. What's yours?"_

" _My name is Katie. How long have you been here?"_

" _10 years… you seem familiar... Why?"_

" _Do you remember your family?"_

" _Yeah… you remind me of my twin sister…"_

" _Maybe because I am!"_

" _KittyKat!? Is that really you? Why are you here?"_

" _Let's just say that my talent got me in a bit of trouble…"_

" _You can do that too?"_

" _Yep... wait… someone's coming! I've got to go! I promise we will get out of here… when is your next interrogation?"_

" _Now."_

" _Okay... whisper in their ears and then meet me in the corridor. Then the Inquisitors will get more than they bargained for!"_

" _Okay… gotta go. Love you, sis."_

That was when my mind went blank. I mentally sighed when, suddenly, the door opened and Stormtroopers came and hauled me down the corridor. I held my head up and whispered in their ears. They all dropped to the floor at the same time as Kyle's. I grinned as we walked to each other and embraced.

"Katie!" shouted a voice.

I whipped around to see my boyfriend running down the corridor. I ran towards him and we kissed. His lips were sweet and I felt his tears fall onto my cheeks. I pulled slightly back and wiped them away.

" _Shhh… I'm safe now but you need to step back and let me and my brother do what we must."_

He looked at my in confusion until he realised that we had the same talent but mine was stronger. I walked back to my brother and nodded my head. In return, he shouted down the corridor,

"COME ON INQUISITORS! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!"

Within seconds they were standing in front of us with their blood red sabers spinning in front of them. I glanced at the crew and was glad to see that they knew what was going on. I looked at Kyle and he smirked as we began to sing,

"You are gifted,

Yet you use it against us,

You use it for evil,

You cause such a fuss.

Why do this to me?

You lock us up,

And throw away the key.

What did we do to deserve this?

Nothing… Nothing at all.

We help our Galaxy in this war,

We help survivors,

We frighten you to the core,

And you don't understand why.

Why do this to me?

You lock us up,

And throw away the key.

What did we do to deserve this?

Nothing… Nothing at all.

You killed my family,

You tried to murder me.

You didn't understand why you failed,

And you still do not see.

Why do this to me?

You lock us up,

And throw away the key.

What did we do to deserve this?

Nothing… nothing at all.

You will never defeat the Ghost crew,

Your death is eminent,

No matter what you do,

You shall die at my hands.

You are weak,

You have no chance.

I know what I seek.

You cannot kill me,

No matter how hard you try.

As you can see,

I… am unbeatable!

You are weak,

You have no chance.

I know what you seek,

You cannot kill me.

No matter how hard you try,

As you can see,

I… am unbeatable!"

I was left panting as I tried to catch my breath. I looked over towards the Inquisitors and they were on the floor. But they were still alive. I could feel their Force Signatures. I looked around and I saw my family running towards me. I was engulfed in a hug but I soon realised that someone was missing.

" _Ezra, where's Kyle?"_

I saw his face drop and pale as he received my question.

"Guys… where is Kyle?" he asked nervously.

We looked behind us and that was when I truly felt like my family had left me. In front of me was my dear brother, helping the Inquisitors to their feet. I glared at him whilst unshed tears clouded my eyes. I fumbled for my green lightsaber and ignited it.

" _Why? Why would you do this to me?!"_ I screamed in his head.

He visibly recoiled as my message entered his head.

"I had no choice! I'm not your brother anymore and you're not my sister. The reason the song didn't work was because I didn't sing! You are powerful, Katie. Too powerful to be allowed to live." He yelled.

My eyes glazed over as anger took over my senses.

" _Cover your ears, Ezra. Tell the others. I'm going to separate him."_

I saw his eyes sparkle as he whispered to the others. I faced my former brother. Never breaking eye contact, I began to sing,

"You loved me as a sister,

You loved me for me.

I cared for you as a brother,

Yet your heart still seeks.

I saved you,

I talked to you,

I loved you,

I hate you.

You are no longer my brother,

I realised that you never were.

I now break away from you,

Whilst you learn from her.

I saved you,

I talked to you,

I loved you,

I hate you.

Now, I separate you,

You are no longer a part of me.

We are now enemies,

And we always will be.

Our memories will last forever,

But our bond will not.

Let us break apart now,

And break our tied knot.

Our memories will last forever,

But our bond will not.

Let us break apart now,

And break our tied knot."

As I finished, I saw a red smoke surround Kyle and as it disappeared his eyes became yellow. I ran towards the hangar and before the ship flew off, I watched Kyle as he chased after us. I made sure that the crew couldn't hear me,

"Goodbye, my saviour, my family, my life… goodbye… my brother…"

 **I hope that you like this chapter it took me ages to write!**

 **Please review and constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	4. Chapter 4- Family is forever

**Thank you so much for reading my story! 232 views! I have been reading some of your stories and I really like them. Thank you to Xcantax danielhaugh627 and jpeck2000. Thank you for following my account. I have read one of danielhaugh627's stories and I loved it. I plan on reading more of them.**

 **Now onto the next chapter.**

 _Italics= dream or telepathy._

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Katie POV.

I sat in the cargo hold as I watched Kanan and Ezra train. This was the first time that I had come out of my room since I found out my brother was actually a Sith in the making. I thought that we could become a family again but that obviously would never happen. Every night I woke up from the same nightmare. But last night's was different. My grandparents talked to me... they said that my father was alive but my mother was not... I had been pondering over it when a stray laser grazed my arm. I glared at Kanan as he sped over and checked my arm. I yanked it away and continued to glowering at him. I could feel the amount of fear that radiated off of him. I immediately felt sorry for him and dropped my gaze. I felt his strong hands on my shoulders as he pulled me to his chest. I silently sobbed as my emotions came tumbling out. I cried and cried until there were no tears left. I slowly raised my swimming eyes and they were met by a soft teal pair. I slowly shook my head, hoping that he would take it as an apology. Luckily he did.

"Hey... you shouldn't be sorry. It was my fault for not talking to you about it... is there anymore that you want to talk about?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head as he led me and Ezra over to a small pond behind the Ghost. I mentally prepared myself as I began to relive my dream last night.

 _I walked towards the light that seemed to pulse the closer I got. I reached towards it when a twi'leck and human appeared._

" _Katie... you have been so brave. You have achieved so much yet there is one more thing that you need to do. Your parents are alive! Your father is closer than you think. Your mother however... she is now one with the Force, with us. You are very clever, Katie. We believe that you will find your father. We believe in YOU Katie! Don't let us down. We love you... Katie._

Whilst Ezra was translating, I caught a glimmer of something around Kanan's wrist. I grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve. I leaped back when I saw what the bracelet was. When I was younger, I made my parents bracelets made out of rope, along with one for me and my brother. They were unique and Kanan's bracelet was just like the one that I made my father.

" _Where did you get that." I whispered._

Ezra asked Kanan and he turned towards me.

"My daughter made it for me a few weeks before she was taken away from me." He replied.

"Wait... Kanan had a wife and kids?" Ezra asked, confused.

"Two actually."

I pulled at his sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me intently. I pointed to his bracelet and then pulled up my sleeve. Secured around my wrist was a sea blue piece of rope with a silver glasp. He gasped as he stared at my wrist.

"Isabella? Is that really you?" He whispered.

I nodded as tears flooded from my eyes. We embraced and I felt like my soul was finally whole. I felt like my life wasn't worthless. I felt like I had a family.

Suddenly a bright, white light exploded in front of us. A young female stood in front of us and she was staring down at me and Kanan with pleasure.

My darlings. You have finally found each other. I placed this curse on you, Isabella, so that you would be eager to find your father. Now that you have found him, there is no need for your gift. You may choose to keep it, for pleasure uses only. For you shall only be able to use it with nature. Or you may choose to be rid of it. What us your choice, my daughter?" she asked.

I drank in her appearance. My mother was standing there and I wasn't planning on cutting the moment short. I heard Kanan whisper something but I was already answering my mother's question.

" I would like to keep my gift please. What happened to you, mum? Why aren't you here with us?" I asked.

" My child. I am not your mother. I was your father's friend. I looked after you and many people thought that I was your mother. I would never cheat with your father. I believe that you already know your mother." She laughed.

I frowned as I turned around. I saw Her a and Kanan smiling at me and my mind suddenly opened up.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! I have the best parents into he world!" I screamed.

I launched myself at them and we fell to the floor laughing.

"I guess I have to call you mum and dad now don't I?" I gasped.

They both nodded as they launched a tickling attack on me. I squealed and ran for the pond. I sang a few noted and a huge wave of water soaked mum and dad. They groaned as they remembered my power. I laughed as they rung out their clothes. Unfortunately, I failed to notice Ezra sneaking up behind me. He shoved me into the pond and I screamed as I fell into the water. It was freezing and deeper than I expected. I tried to swim back up to eh surface but my arms and legs became tired and I sunk total he bottom. Before everything went black I felt a pair of hands seize my shoulders and pull me up.

Kanan POV.

I laughed as Ezra pushed Izzy into the pond but we didn't find it funny when she didn't re-surface. I began to panic and dove into the water. I immediately saw her sinking to the bottom of the pond. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled us both up to fresh air. As we broke through the surface, Izzy gasped for air and coughed up lots of water. I pulled her over to the edge and we both climbed out. Hera and I hugged her as she sobbed into our shoulders. The saying soon subsided and our daughter looked at us with huge, green eyes. I gave her a sad smile as we lay down on the grass and watched the sun set. I felt Izzy fall asleep in my arms and I nudged Hera to get her attention. She looked towards me and I typed my head towards put daughter. She smiled as I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to our room. I laid her on my bunk and I sunk to the floor beside her. Goodnight, my daughter." I whispered.

I went to the cockpit with Hera as she shut the door to the cargo hold. What we failed it notice was the man hidden in he trees, intent on watching us...

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. I will try to update everyday in the next 2 weeks. Please R+R.**

 **Love you all.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	5. Chapter 5- One Last Time

Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story! It means a lot to me and I appreciate it! Sorry for not updating last night, I was a bit busy.

Love ya loads

~Anisokalover125.

Isabella POV.

I slowly sat up in bed and saw my dad, Kanan, sleeping on the floor. I stifled a giggle when I saw what a mess his hair was! I picked a lock of it up and placed the ends of it by his nose. He tried to bat it away but he missed. I let out a loud laugh and I fell out of my bed and onto Dad's chest. He woke up with a shout when I landed on him. I gazed up at him with innocent eyes as he began to scold me, "Izzy, why did you land on me?"

"I fell! You looked really funny! Especially your hair!" I grinned.

"You cheeky little devil! You should see your hair!"

I frowned as I walked towards my mirror. I gasped when I saw how frizzy my long hair was.

"No! This is never gonna brush out! Have you got a knife or something?" I sighed.

Dad nodded as he handed me a pocket knife. I grinned as I sprinted off toward the fresher. When I had locked the door I had a shower and washed my hair. When I got out I grabbed the knife and started to hack off my hair. My brown locks fell into a pile on the floor. I cut my hair away until it was in a pixie style. I then grabbed some hair dye from the cupboard and died the ends blonde. I admired my work as I dressed. I pulled on my favourite play suit. A blue denim with sandals. I grinned as I admired my reflection. That was when I heard the banging on the fresher door.

"Izzy! Come on! We all need a shower! Not just you!" Zeb yelled.

I giggled as I opened the door. "Okay big guy! Calm down its all yours!"

I saw him stare at me as I made my way to the Common Room. I could hear Ezra and Dad. It sounded as though Ezra was hyper. Oh no! I thought. He's found the caf!

I crept towards the door and as it hissed open, I saw Dad restraining a hyper Ezra. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't help myself. I walked over to the duo and pushed Dad off of my boyfriend.

"Hey!" I laughed.

But Dad wasn't laughing. He had a sober expression on. I became confused but it didn't last long. That was when I noticed that Sabine was holding one of Ezra's shoes. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes when I realised what was going on. I started to walk backwards but Sabine tried to stop me. "Please, Izzy! Hear me out! Let me explain-"

"It's too late for that, Sabine..." I mumbled. I then ran out of the Ghost and towards the market. I didn't let the tears flow until I knew that they couldn't follow me. I found a cave that I could hide and I walked to the back and snuggled against the wall. That was when I felt the ground start to shake. I started to panic when chunks of the floor started to collapse. Within seconds I was falling towards the stone floor. I landed with a sickening crack. I screamed as my limbs were trapped by pieces of rock. Then a hugs piece fell on top of me and everything went black.

—-—

I groaned as I cracked my eyes open. I noticed that the rock had missed my face by a millimetre. I tried to move my body but it just screamed in pain. I gritted my teeth to muffle my screams. I tried to move my hand and I felt my comm pressed against my palm. I smiled despite my situation and pressed a button.

"Dad... Please can anyone hear me?..." I asked weakly. At first there was silence and then static and finally voices.

"Isabella? Is that you?" Asked an alarmed voice. I sighed with relief when I realised who it was.

"Ashoka... It's me... Please... Get my dad... I... I need help and quick..." I replied breathlessly.

"Izzy! Please hang on! I'm finding Kanan now! Keep talking to me!" Ashoka shouted.

"Okay... It hurts... So much. Please help me!" I begged.

"Don't worry. We will. KANAN! Kanan! It's Izzy! She's hurt and she commed us! She want to talk to you!"

"Izzy! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" Dad yelled.

Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream the hand muffled it. I bit down on it hard and, when it moved from my mouth, I screamed into the comm. "DAD! HELP! THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE HERE! I'M TRAPPED UNDER ROCKS AND I CAN'T MOVE! HELP-"

The hand once again came down on my face but this time I couldn't move it. I heard my dad saying that he was coming but my vision was going fuzzy. The hand was clamped over my nose and mouth and I couldn't breathe. I was about to black out when the hand was removed. I gasped for breath as a man with navy hair paced over the rocks covering my chest. I groaned as more pressure was added to my chest. I found it harder and harder to breathe. I gasped for air yet the man didn't stop pacing. I grimaced as I felt something crack, knowing that he was breaking more of my ribs.

"What do you want?" I rasped. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What do I want? What do I want? Hahahahaha!" He yelled. I looked at him in fright. I started to mess with the buttons of my comm and soon found the coordinate sender. I pressed it just as the man started to talk again. "I want to avenge my wife! My son found us a few months ago but he could not save his mother. I have been searching for his partner for weeks. Now I have found her." He cackled. I felt tears fall down my face as I realised who he really was. "Ephraim. You are Ephraim Bridger aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes! I am!" He shouted he leaped towards me and pressed a dagger to my neck. "It seems that you have changed your appearance." He whispered.

"Your son, he's called Ezra. Isn't he? Why do you want to kill me?" I strained.

"Why?! Because you never helped my son when he was on the streets! You saw him and left him for dead!"

"Because I was a street rat too!" I shouted. I screamed when he pushed the dagger harder against my neck.

"Izzy! Where are you?!" I heard someone shout.

"My family are here! You can't beat them, it's impossible." I croaked.

"That's your opinion, girl. Now, let's see how loud you can scream!"

He started to cut my face using his knife. I screamed as blood started to stream down my face. I could hear my family calling for me but the torture was too much for me. He finally stopped using me as a board and wiped his knife on his shirt. He was about to start again when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Father... Let me finish her off!" I looked around Ephraim and saw Ezra standing there, a murderous expression dominating his face. His father handed him the knife and he knelt on the rock holding down my arm. I winced as my arm burst into flames but that was nothing compared to the pain he was about to give me. I wasn't going to die with my eyes closed. I looked Ezra right in the eye as he gripped the knife. I saw his eyes flicker with guilt as his grip on the knife faltered. But he soon resumed the position and drew an X on my forehead.

"Isabella... I never loved you. You were just a pawn in my game."

"Then I guess this is checkmate!" Growled a voice behind him. As Ezra whipped around my Father slashed his lightsaber across his wrist, causing him to drop the knife. He yelled in pain as he fell off the rock covering my arm. Dad then went after Ephraim and then he, too, was lay on the floor, lifeless like his wife. Mum and Sabine raced over to me as Dad and Zeb raced after Ezra. I gave a weak smile to Mum as Sabine tried to work the rocks free. "Kanan! Zeb! Get over here! I need you to move these rocks!" As they came over, I looked over at Sabine.

"Sabine... Why did you go with Ezra? Not that I'm bothered anymore, it's just that I thought we were friends?!" I asked weakly.

"Izzy... We weren't together! I found out what he was really doing so I tried to stop him. That was when Kanan and Hera came in and found us fighting so they restrained Ezra. I had his shoe because I had pulled it off of him in the fight. It contained a small knife. Of course we are friends! Why wouldn't we be?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason... I'm glad that we are friends Sabine. It makes me happy..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Eyes open, Izzy! Please!"

I nodded as I saw Dad and Zeb preparing to move the rocks. I braced myself when they lifted them up. But that didn't stop me from screaming at the top of my lungs. When all of the rocks had been removed I felt Mum checking how many bones I had broken. I let myself relax and fall into oblivion.

Kanan POV.

I watched as my daughter was observed by my wife. "4 broken ribs, broken legs and arms and a head injury!" Hera announced. I winced as I picked her up and ran to the Ghost. As I placed her on the bed in the Med-bay, she opened her fragile little eyes. I hooked her up to the machines for heart rate and breathing as I spoke. "Hey, little one. You gave us quite a scare!"

"I love you, Dad.. And Mum..." She mumbled.

"I love you too, sweetie. What's this about?" I asked, scared about the sudden comment.

"I just had to hear that... One last time..." She mumbled.

That was the last thing I heard my daughter say. The next thing I knew her skin was cold. I understand why she had said to me that she loved us.

Because now...

I wanted to hear her soft voice...

ONE LAST TIME!


	6. Chapter 6- If only

**Hiya, Everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Kanan POV.

I watched my daughter's prone form as silent tears fell from my eyes. My only daughter, my life and joy, was lay in front of me, dead. I touched her face, hoping to feel some kind of life but her skin was cold. I swept some of her hair away from her face. Suddenly a surge of anger towards my former Padawan surfaced but I pushed it down. I looked at Izzy's face and saw a peaceful expression on her face. She was happy and that was the only thing that mattered. I gave a sad smile as I kissed her on the head.

"Goodbye, my darling daughter. We shall see each other again. We will be a family again in another life."

I slowly stood and placed my hand over hers. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the emotions that threatened to consume me. I let out a strangled sob as my knees buckled. I sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left. I felt raw as I wiped my eyes and nose. That was when I felt a warm hand wrap around my own.

"Kanan... Come here..." Whispered a small voice. I felt a pair of arms encircle me as we both cried into each other's shoulders. I could here her muttering something into my ear. I pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Kanan, she wasn't just your daughter, she was mine too. At least you spoke to her last. I... I can't believe that she is gone. I..." Hera's voice broke as her body trembled with sobs. I comforted her as we sat on the floor.

"Hera... She isn't really gone. She is still in our hearts and she will stay there forever. We mustn't let this tragedy destroy us. It just gives us another reason to keep fighting! Ezra has sided with the empire now and that means we can make him pay for killing our daughter!"

"I thought revenge wasn't the Jedi way, love?" Hera smiled.

"Well I'm not a Jedi am I?" I smirked.

We helped each other up and, with one last look at Izzy, left for the cockpit. As we entered we felt many eyes upon us. I walked straight to Ahsoka and sat next to her. "So. What's the plan to get Ezra?"

"Well... We were going to ambush the Imperial Academy later today because that is where Ezra will be. He and Kyle will be meeting new cadets and helping train them."

I nodded as I went over the plan in my head. "Okay! Everyone gather supplies and meet me outside in 10." I announced curtly.

With those words I made my way back to the med-bay. "Hey, Izzy. We are going to get Ezra back for hurting you, my darling. You will be avenged. I promise that to you. I will see you later, Isabella." I whispered.

I made my way outside and waited for the others. This was going to be a huge fight. Some will not make it out alive. But all that mattered to me was killing Ezra Bridger!

I ran down the ramp of the Ghost and into the fray of the fight. I blasted Stormtroopers and sliced their blasters. Anger clouded my judgement. I yelled as a laser found its way to my arm. I gritted my teeth as I tried to stand. But I just fell back down. I saw a flash of red before my eyes. I slowly lifted my gaze from the floor and saw Ezra Bridger glaring at me. I growled as he raised his lightsaber. I refused to break eye contact with him. Just as he was about to swing, a voice screamed from behind us. "HEY! You get away from my father! If you wanna fight someone then I'm your girl!"

As I looked behind me I whispered, "Impossible!"

There stood my life and joy. My darling angel. My daughter. My Izzy.

Izzy POV.

I stood, seething, on the ramp of the Ghost as I shouted at my enemy. Ezra's face fell when he saw me stood there. "You're suppose to be dead!" He snarled.

I laughed darkly as I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it. "Do I look dead? How about you come and find out?"

He growled as he lunged at me. I slid to the side and brought my arm down hard on his neck. He fell forward, onto the floor. I went to place my foot on his back but he grabbed it and threw me across the floor. I bit my lip as my back slammed against the wall. I quickly jumped back to my feet and held my lightsaber in front of my body. I smirked as he tried to tackle me. I swiped my weapon across his body, cutting his chest and severing his hand. I glowered at him as he fell to his knees and finally the floor. I bent down and placed my fingers on his neck. No pulse. I sighed as I stood and went over to Dad. He stared at me with as I bent down next to him. "Hey, Dad. You need to stop being reckless." I giggled.

"But... Your support to be... Dead! I saw it myself!" He whispered.

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily? No way. I'm not losing you again!" I replied as I helped him to his feet. I gave a sad smile as we slowly made our way back to the Ghost. I took Dad to the med-bay and sat him on the bed.

"Shirt off! Now!" I demanded. He chuckled as he removed the fabric. Immediately, I cleaned the wound with alcohol. Dad hissed as the liquid made contact with his skin. "Keep still! If you keep moving I won't be able to clean it!" I scolded. I heard Dad laughing as I continued to clean three wound. When I was finished, I bandaged it up and threw his shirt at him.

"Now you can put your shirt back on!"

He rolled his eyes as he dressed. As I packed away the supplies I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Dad... Crying? I looked at him with a worried expression but he just laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I never thought I would see you again!" He cried.

"Hey... No one gets rid of us. We're a crew. Friends. Family. Nothing can stop us. Okay?"

He nodded as we hugged. If only those words were true.


	7. Chapter 7- memories

**OMGOMGOMG! Over 600 views! Please if you like the story, please leave a review on what you want more on or less on.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **Italics= memory.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Izzy POV.

I sat and watched the sun set on Lothal. My life had never been easy but now... I felt like I had a reason to live. I felt like I was loved and needed. I felt like I belonged. My whole life I was an outlaw. A street rat with no one who cared about them. I was nothing. I was a target for gangs. That was until I learnt how to defend myself. I won fights and was paid for it. I soon became feared among the orphans. It was a normal day when I met the Ghost Crew. They had been stealing some of my loot that was hidden behind one of the stalls. I soon found them and became the chase. I had always been fast but I had never ran like is before. I felt like I was flying! I soon caught up with them and engaged. That was when I found out I was Force-sensitive. I had pushed back the Lasat without meaning to. I had been mesmerised by it but decided not to stick around. I found a ship and his in the vents. I soon found out that this was the Crew who I had fought before's ship.

I tried to escape but I was caught within seconds. I thought that was the end. There and then. Little did I know how close we would become. I smiled as the memories surfaced. I saw a Lothcat walk up to me. I patted it on the head and scratched it behind the ears. He purred as he lay his head in my lap. I felt a tear slide down my face as another memory came back to me.

 _I was 3 and I was sat on my Dads lap. He laughed as I shoved my Lothcat toy in his face. He made a game out of my toy. I thought he was hilarious. That was when my life changed. Stormtroopers stormed into our house and took my parents and brother. They forgot about me because I was hidden under a table. I watched as they were shot down and dragged away. I remember staying under that table for weeks and eventually, I had to get out because I needed food. I would of starved if it wasn't for a kind, mandalorian?_

I gasped when I realised who the Mandalorian was. I felt a presence behind me and I spoke up, "Sabine... Your family moved to Lothal for a while, 13 years ago didn't they?" I asked.

"Yeah... Yeah they did! How do you know that?" She asked, suspicious.

"That girl... She was me, Sabine. You saved me from starvation and I never realised until now! I never had a chance to thank you. Now I believe is the time."

"Oh, Izzy... You don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you!" She cried. I whipped around and saw tears falling down her face.

"What do you mean, Sabine? You saved me?" I whispered.

"You made me realise what it was like to help someone. No matter how young I was. I may have wanted to be a bounty hunter, I wanted to help people, I wanted to feel the rush that I felt with you when I helped you!" She gave a sad smile. I walked up to her and embraced her. She gladly accepted the hug and we stayed like that for a while. We were interrupted my Mum.

"Hey, you two. Why are you crying?" She asked worried.

"I just had a flashback. I remembered that Sabine helped me when you first disappeared. I was just thanking her!" I replied. She smiled at us as she led us inside.

I went straight to my room. I lay on my back and stared at the bunk above. I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away so that no one would know. I tried to hold in my grief but it was no use. I dissolved into tears and they wouldn't stop. I faintly heard my door hiss open and then I felt a pair of strong arms surround me. I cried into their shirt as I let all of my worries go. I cried until I felt lightheaded. I pulled back to see Dad looking down on my with worried eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. Why are you crying?" He whispered as he sat in front of me.

"I... I just remembered what it was like when I lost you! It was the worst experience of my life! I never ever want to lose you again!" I muttered into his shirt. I heard him sigh as I lifted my head. He wiped my eyes and picked me up. He carried me to his room and placed me on his bed.

"Here. You can sleep with me tonight, okay?" He asked. I nodded as I lay down. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly drifting off. Before I fell asleep I whispers to Dad,

"Please... Never... Leave... Me... Again..."

I never heard his reply. I was engulfed by the peaceful surroundings of sleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story! Please give me suggestions on the comments about what you want Ezra and Izzy to do. Also do you want Sabine to find a special someone? Please review and let me know.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125**


	8. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
